As is well known, the game of American football employs a football which is made in the shape of an oblate spheroid. Some aspects of the game of American football involve place kicking the football either as supported on a kicking tee or off the ground as held by a holder.
American football place kickers find, with experience, that an oblate spheroid has a "sweet spot" extending to either side of a seam thereof opposite to the seam which carries the football laces. This "sweet spot" is somewhat below a mid-point of the football and extends downwardly along the seam a short distance as well. With experience, those who place kick an American football find that when such a football is kicked by striking this "sweet spot", the football travels with optimal elevation and distance. As such, when a place kicker is learning to kick an American football, one of the lessons which must be learned is to consistently kick the "sweet spot" of the football.
Heretofore, to Applicant's knowledge, there has never been an appliance which is usable to facilitate accurate marking of the "sweet spot" of a football so that a place kicker can learn how to strike the "sweet spot" with every kick. It is with this aspect in mind that the present invention was developed.